Tough Act
by I. Evelyn
Summary: slash Slytherin!Harry, Dark ish Harry, Gang!Harry. At the age of six, Harry runs away from his abusive family and is considered dead to the Wizarding World. Suddenly, at the age of 13, he reappears. Over 200,000 hits!
1. Prologue

**Title:** Tough Act**  
Author:** Izzy**  
Pairing:** DMHP (minor/eventual) **  
Rating:** PG-13 **  
Disclaimer:** not mine… **  
Warnings:** slash, dark!Harry, Slytherin!Harry

* * *

**Prologue**

On a beautiful Monday morning at 5:30 am, an alarm could be heard in the pre-dawn light. The source of the offending sound was a small white alarm clock in the master bedroom of number four, Private Drive. Vernon Dursley's hand popped out from under the covers and beat the small white clock into silence. Slowly, he pealed back the warm comforter and made his way to the bathroom to prepare himself for work.

"...Bloody morning... I hate Mondays..." he muttered as he tried to be as quiet as possible as he made his way down the hall to the bathroom.

Vernon showered, brushed his teeth and shaved. He didn't notice a light brown barn owl fly past the window with what looked like a letter clasped in its beak. As the sun rose in the sky, the sound of a crying child and running feat echoed through the house. Vernon straightened his tie and made his way to the kitchen for a quick breakfast before he left for work. Petunia, Vernon's wife, was in the kitchen, feeding their son, Dudley, who refused to make the task easy.

After a quick meal, Vernon kissed his wife and son goodbye. Dudley pointed out the window and said something that was distorted by the food in his mouth. Many owls flew in the sky. This was not an every day occurrence. Vernon decided the best thing to do would be to ignore it.

Vernon grabbed his briefcase, coat, and hat and opened the door. The sight that greeted him was most unexpected and stopped him in his tracks. On the doorstep, wrapped in warm blankets, was an infant with raven hair and a cut on his forehead. Petunia walked towards the door to find out why her husband had stopped dead in his tracks. Turning her head to where her husband was looking, she gasped.

"It... it can't be," she said.

The child opened his eyes. Vernon and Petunia looked down into the glowing, emerald-green eyes of their nephew. Petunia bent down to pick up a piece of parchment with a red seal that was pinned to the blanket that the child was wrapped in.

"I bloody **hate **Mondays," Vernon said as he read over his wife's shoulder.


	2. Raven

**Title: Tough Act**  
Author: Izzy  
Pairing: DMHP  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive Permissions: ask if you want it… I guess  
Homepage: Snake Charm dor ORG  
Disclaimer: not mine…  
Warnings: _eventual_ slash...

**Chapter 1**

Harry found out at a very young age that his family didn't like him. While his cousin Dudley got everything he ever asked for, Harry was lucky if he even got food after a long day's work. As soon as Harry turned four, Vernon and Petunia gave him a list of chores to do every day. While some were easy, many were very tough. It was unthinkable that Harry would be able to finish everything on the list, but if he didn't his uncle would make sure that Harry knew just how displeased he was. As Harry grew, so did his list of chores. His punishments also grew in severity if he was not able to finish. Soon, Vernon, Petunia, and even Dudley found any reason to beat Harry. The poor, dark haired boy was powerless to stop anything his relatives did. Every day, he would wake at the crack of dawn and start on his list.

"Boy!" Harry cringed at the sound. He had done something wrong

Harry followed the sound of his uncle's fuming. Vernon was in the kitchen, glaring for all he was worth at the floor. Harry timidly entered the room.

"Boy, explain this!" Vernon demanded as he pointed at the floor.

Harry squinted at the floor, trying to see what his uncle was pointing at but he couldn't see anything. The room was too fuzzy for Harry to see anything in detail.

"…Sir, I can't see it; everything is so fuzzy," Harry said barely above a whisper.

Suddenly he felt his uncle's fist hit his face. Harry moved with the punch to try to lessen the pain.

"Boy, you better see it soon, or it'll be another beating for you!" Vernon growled. Again, he hit the small boy and fumed out of the room

Harry nursed his bruised jaw. He moved to the cupboard under the sink to fetch the cleaning supplies. He lugged a bucked of water and a rag over to the area his uncle had pointed to. Squinting his eyes, Harry could barely make out a slight discoloration on the floor. The emerald0eyed boy got to his knees and got to work.

As he scrubbed, he wished everything wasn't always so fuzzy. He could not remember how many times he had gotten hit because he couldn't see something. Harry closed his eyes; he would not cry. It wasn't his fault his family was stupid. The small boy wiped the tears from his face and looked at the spot on the floor. Harry blinked his emerald eyes in bewilderment. There was no longer any fuzziness to the room. Quickly, Harry finished cleaning the floor and hurried outside to work on his aunt's garden.

Soon, the sun had set and his relatives were cleaning up after a delicious meal. Harry was still outside working.

_Someday,_ he though, _I'll get out of this._

* * *

Some people would find it hard to believe that the savior of the wizarding world was stuck cleaning after his muggle relatives at the age of five. In fact, it was hard to believe that any five-year-old had to do the things that the young Harry Potter had to do every day. Vernon had become very violent. In Harry's eyes, his uncle wasn't the jolly man that everyone said he was. To Harry, Uncle Vernon was the evil man who locked him in the cupboard under the stairs at night. While his cousin had two bedrooms, Harry was in a cramped space that he had to share with cleaning supplies. 

From his room under the stairs, Harry could hear everyone move around the house. Harry liked to wake early so that he could hear his Aunt and Uncle moving around on the top floor. If Uncle Vernon sang in the shower, Harry could be assured that his day would be far better than if Uncle Vernon did not sing. If Petunia didn't get out of bed at six forty five sharp, Harry knew that the list of chores he had to finish would be very long. Harry liked knowing exactly what to expect.

The chores that the Dursley's had him do were not easy at all. Harry did a fantastic job of keeping the house spotless. Petunia was amazed at Harry's unusually sharp eyesight. Harry could spot anything from a seed on the kitchen floor to the man ripping his aunt off at the corner store. The emerald-eyed book took great pride in his eyesight for it was one of the few things in his life that had gotten better.

However hard Harry tried to please his relatives, Uncle Vernon always found new ways to punish him. By Harry's fifth birthday, he had a nice collection of scars from beatings that his uncle and cousin had given him. Harry even had small scars on his arm from where his aunt had dug her claw like fingernails into his arm. Most of the time, the scars disappeared if Harry wanted them to. The only scar that the raven-haired boy could not make disappear was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead that he had had for as long has he could remember. That scar had been the cause of so much ridicule from his cousin.

"What's with that weird scar on your face, freak?" Dudley said as Harry passed him in the hallway. "It just shows how weird you really are!"

Harry didn't say anything, he just kept walking down the hallway, trying to ignore whatever his cousin said. It was bad enough that Uncle Vernon locked him in the cupboard under the stairs, did Dudley have to tease him too? Harry sighed and just kept moving.

"That's right, freak, just keep walking," the pudgy boy said. "We don't want you here!"

Harry just sighed and made his way back to the cupboard under the stairs. It was the only place that his relatives couldn't follow him to.

* * *

For Dudley's sixth birthday, Petunia thought it would be a capital idea to take the family to the heart of London. Harry had to come as well; there was no one available to baby-sit him. After a long lecture and a beating from Uncle Vernon, Harry found himself in the car. It was a long, tedious ride to the city. Dudley amused himself by annoying Harry. After what felt like an eternity, the four arrived at the city and were walking around. Deciding that this would be the only chance that he would get, Harry slipped away from his aunt, uncle and cousin. He would be free of his hellish family from now on. 

As Harry walked the streets, he was very aware of how late it as. He had spent hours concentrating on making the scar on his forehead go away, and he finally managed to make it go away. Now, Harry walked the alleys, looking for a place to spend the night. It wasn't until he saw a girl a few years older than himself that he found a dry place to rest.

The girl introduced herself as Riley. She had noticed him right away as a run away. She had taken him to the place that she stayed. Even though it wasn't much, the old, broken building was where she and numerous other homeless children called home. Harry found his new family. Soon he would be introduced to the elders of the small gang of children and teenagers.

The older kids could easily see that Harry had been abused from the way he acted and the scars on his arms and back. They were quick to exploit this small fact about the small boy. While they helped Harry to survive, they also made him earn his keep. It wasn't long before Harry was sent onto the streets to steal what the group needed to survive. The small boy had a talent for not being seen, and the group was amazed with how quickly the boy caught on to the ways of the street. They gave the small boy the name Raven because of the color of his unruly hair. Slowly, Harry Potter disappeared from the world.

* * *

One year had passed since Harry Potter was last seen at number four Private Drive in Surry. The wizarding world did not know what to do; their savior was gone. Dumbledore had done everything in his power to try to find out what had happened to the young boy. He had gone to the Dursley's house to inquire about Harry's whereabouts, but all the family said was that 'the freak got what he deserved'. There was no way that a six-year-old boy could make it on his own in the middle of England. Dumbledore had no choice but to say that there was no chance that the boy could have survived this long on his own in a strange city where so many things could have gone wrong.

* * *

At age nine, Harry dominated the streets. While his talents were the best in the area, it didn't mean that he was never caught. Currently, Harry – better know as Raven – was running down the streets of London, hoping to loose whoever was following him. While Harry was small for his age, he was not unhealthy. He always had enough food so that he could do what he needed to. His cloths were baggy, but didn't fall off of him as he sprinted down a dark street. 

Harry could hear the footsteps behind him growing closer. Harry didn't know this part of the city as well as he should so when he saw an open door, he darted in. Luckily his follow did not see the sign above the door, and ran past. Harry sighed, and walked further into the building. He could hear noise coming from down a small hallway.

Making sure he wasn't seen, Harry observed his surroundings. There were no coats by the door, but there were capes and cloaks. Harry looked into the main room, and saw many people in odd dress. Towards the end of the room, someone pulled out a long stick, and waved it. The chairs stacked themselves on the table. Harry blinked. He had seen some weird shit in his life, but this took the cake. He exited the building without a sound. As we walked down the street, the raven-haired boy made a point to see the name of the establishment. _The Leaky Cauldron,_ Harry thought. _I'll have to come back soon. _

When Harry got back to the building he called home, he found Riley and told her what he had seen. She listened, and took her to someone higher ranking then herself. In this world, your rank didn't depend on your age. Rank was determined by how long you could go without being caught. The highest-ranking teenagers were never caught. They were able to blend into a crowd. They could become invisible if they wanted to. A boy with blue hair turned to Harry.

"Raven," he said. "Do you believe in magic?"

Harry shook his head no, and the blue haired boy explained.

The next day, the blue haired boy, along with three other boys woke Harry at sunrise. They all made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Before entering, the blue haired boy passed out black cloaks and instructed Harry on how to act. Quietly, the five made their way into the building. They filed through in the chaos of breakfast. Harry only spoke to apologize for running into a woman with bright red hair. Finally, the five found themselves in a small area outside of the building.

"Raven, I'm only going to show you once. If you can't remember how to get in, that's your problem," the blue haired boy said.

Harry watch as the boy touched a series of bricks. He was amazed that after the boy touched the third brick, the wall moved apart, forming a small way to get into a very crowded area.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Raven."

The five split up to do what they did best. Harry spent time looking through various stores and was bewildered by what he had seen. It wasn't until the end of the day that he decided to go to work.

Harry stood outside of a large bookstore, looking for a target. It wasn't until an important looking man with very light blond hair passed by that Harry made up his mind. After stealthily following the man for a few minuets, Harry found his chance in a small empty alley. Like lightning, Harry made his move, and made to get away only to find that he could not move. The man made his way to look down at Harry.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," the man said, voice smooth as silk. "A pick pocket. A rather good one too, I dare say. Not good enough."

The light haired man reached down and took him money sack out of Harry's grasp before releasing the small boy from the spell. He marveled that the boy did not cower in fear.

"Tell me, boy, do you know who I am?"

Harry flinched at being called boy, but he looked up defiantly.

"No. if you're going to punish me, do it. If not, let me go."

"Bold words for a thief," there was a hint of amusement in the man's voice. "Aren't you afraid?"

"Fear is a useless emotion. I can handle the punishment for my crimes."

"Curious," was all the blond said before he turned to leave. "If you wanted money, you could always ask for it, although I'm not too fond of charity cases."

The man reached into his money sack and pulled out three large gold coins.

"Consider this as a reward for you… talents," the man said, and disappeared with a crack.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Title:** Tough Act**  
Author:** Isabel Evelyn**  
Archive:** SnakeCharm dot ORG

**Shameless Promotion: **_aparecium .snakecharm . org_ (take out the spaces). Harry Potter Fanfiction Contest! You all should enter. I haven't thought of a deadline yet, (it will most likely be in a month or two) but I want there to be a good turnout. Please submit your own fics, or nominate someone's you like.

* * *

The small, ebony haired boy from Diagon Alley intrigued Lucius. For weeks, the man sat in his study, replaying the encounter over and over in his mind. There was something there, something he wasn't seeing. The young pick pocket was so familiar; the look in the thief's eyes when he looked up defiantly, waiting for punishment and the way an emerald eye twitched when Lucius had called him 'boy', there was something so familiar about these two things. Most of all, there was a complete lack of fear in the young boy's eyes. Lucius knew emerald eyes like that. Still, that was impossible, the potter boy had died. Dumbledore had announced the death of the boy-who-lived over two years ago. A knock at the study door pulled the blond man out of his musings; Lucius looked up as his wife Narcissa entered.

"Love," she said. "Draco wants to go to Diagon Alley to look at the new Nimbus. Should I take him?"

Lucius jumped at the opportunity to relieve himself from his thoughts. "I'll take him myself. Do you need me to pick up anything while I'm there?"

* * *

Harry had not stopped working Diagon Alley even after his encounter with the aristocratic blond man. Harry had great respect for the man and felt sure that he held some sort of respect for him. Harry constantly kept an eye out for the white-blond hair.

The dark haired child would still keep an eye out for the only person who had ever caught him. Slowly, Harry was learning how to get around or disable the easier and more commonly used charms. The blue haired kid who took Harry to Diagon Alley every day was pleased with his work.

It wasn't until about a month after the encounter that Harry saw the familiar coloured hair again. Harry pealed away from the shadows of Knocturn Alley and followed the man down the street, hoping to catch his attention. Sharp emerald eyes caught the small nod that the light haired man gave him before entering a store. Harry waited outside for a moment before entering. The store was filled with Quidditch supplies and models of all the newest brooms. The small youth saw his target lean down to talk to a boy. Harry decided that the boy must be the man's son for they had similar features and hair. Seeing an opening, Harry made his move.

A few minutes later, the raven haired boy approached the light haired man.

"Excuse me, sir," Harry said in his most innocent voice. "I believe you might have dropped this." There was a mischievous gleam in the boy's eye that the light haired man saw immediately.

"Why tank you," Lucius said in an overly sweet voice. "Here, let me buy you a little reward."

Harry almost failed at keeping his laughter under control when the light haired boy shot his father a questioning look. Quickly, the trio walked out of the store.

* * *

Draco was worried. His father had been acting very weird lately. It started with the small things: locking himself in his study, not eating or sleeping as much as he should. Now, draco knew the reason for his father's behavior was a small green-eyed street rat. The gray eyed boy returned to his ice cream after shooting the street rat a glare.

"So, boy," Draco's father said. "WHat's your name?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking about how he wanted to phrase the answer.

"Raven," Harry replied.

"This is my son, Draco, and my name is Lucius," The man said. "Draco will carry on the Malfoy name."

The boy shrunk in his seat when he heard his name. Harry smirked slightly and went back to the small amount of ice cream that Mr. Malfoy had bought for him. Harry was grateful but there was no way his stomach would allow him to eat it all. Harry couldn't ignore the stare from the boy across the table. Every time the raven haired boy turned trying to batch the young blond's eyes, the other boy would look away. Harry was becoming very self conscious.

"I suppose you're a mud blood, then," cold blue eyes flickered up to Harry's head as if he was looking for something.

"Mood blood, sir?"

Lucius smiled. "Your parents were non magical people. I assume by your lack of understanding that you parents were not not magical - muggles."

Harry lowered his head; for the first time in three years, Harry was reminded of his unknown parents.

"I don't know, sir. My parents died when I was a baby. I lived with my aunt and uncle until I was six."

Lucius could see that the young boy had obviously run away. Judging by the boy's clothing, mannerisms, and most of all the subtle accent, he had made a home for himself on the streets. The young boy had on a threadbare black shirt and black trousers that appeared baggy and far too long. Lucius strongly suspected that under the baggy pants, the boy was barefoot.

"I only heard their names once," Harry added. "Potter."

There was a flash of some unrecognizable emotion in the eyes of the older blond. Draco looked at the boy ahead of him in shock. His parents had told him of the boy-who-lived. Draco could not believe that the small, abused boy in front of him was one of the most famous people in the wizarding world. Draco's eyes trailed up the boy's face to the forehead that was hidden behind black matted hair; there was no scar.

As if feeling the blond's eyes on him, harry's fingers moved to finger his forehead. So many times he had been teased and taunted, now it was just another scar in his collection. Harry felt a familiar tingling sensation on his forehead and the infamous scar reappeared.

Surprised, lucius asked in a sharp, demanding voice, "How did you do that?"

Children were not supposed to be able to manipulate such magic.

Harry froze at the sound.

_"Boy, what did you do?" Vernon demanded, his face slowly turning purple as his eyes started to bulge._

_Harry could only cower in the corner while his uncle yelled. The young boy did not know what is uncle wanted him to say. Quickly, the yong boy tried to create excuses. No matter what harry said, his uncle would not stop yelling._

_Harry's arms flung to protect his face as vernon's belt came down. There was a sharp stinging and the feeling of a warm liquid slithering down his arms. After what felt like an eternity, the beating stopped and harry was left, curled in a tight ball, trying not to let the blood from his arms fall of the floor he had just spent the day cleaning._

_lucius watched as Harry's eyes glazed over and as his breath quickened._

"Potter!"

Frightened green eyes focused on the source of the sound. Draco watched as Potter began to quickly create excuses for his actions.

Harry Potter was not the golden boy who everyone thought he was and Draco was determined to find out who the boy in front of him was. Little did Draco know that his father was thinking the exact tame thing.


	4. Sirius Black

**Title:** Tough Act**  
Author:** Izzy**  
Pairing:** DMHP  
**Archive Permissions:** ask if you want it… I guess  
**Homepage: **snakecharm dot org  
**Disclaimer:** not mine…  
**Warnings:** slash and violence.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

* * *

"Did you hear? Sirius Black escaped! Black escaped from Azkaban!"

"He's a murderer."

Harry was not afraid of murderers; he had met quiet a few during his seven years on the street. The emerald-eyed boy had formed somewhat of camaraderie with those who were not considered 'model citizens'. In the muggle world, the boy known as Raven had acquired a notorious reputation and a thief, strategist, and fighter. The raven haired boy was a living legend at the age of thirteen. A wise man once told Harry that it did not do to 'dwell on dreams and forget to live'. Harry took this advice to heart and made sure that he lived each day to the fullest.

While Raven had made the best of his life on the muggle streets, Harry had learned all he could about the magical world. Lucius Malfoy had taken the emerald-eyed boy under his wing. The blonde never spoke Harry's true name; he would address his student as either Boy or Raven. Harry didn't mind, he knew that the older blond had great respect for him. Harry soon realized that good behavior was rewarded. The more progress Harry made in his studies, the more he got to see his friend. If Harry didn't make the desired progress, Lucius made sure that his student knew of his displeasure.

"_Crucio!"_

_Harry stumbled, but didn't fall; he was expecting his punishment._

_As the raven haired boy struggled to stand, the blonde mad his way around the room._

"_Tell me, boy. Do you know why I'm upset?" Lucius asked._

"_Yes," Harry replied through clenched teeth._

_Lucius raised an eyebrow inviting the boy to continue._

"_I failed to produce the desired results, sir. I did not concentrate hard enough while casting the spell. I was slightly off with the wand movement and I flicked my wrist too early."_

"_Is that all, boy?"_

"_My aim was slightly off…" Harry said trying to sound sheepish through the mind numbing pain._

_Lucius snorted and said, "Try it again. Concentrate, I will not take the pain away, you must learn to block it out. Go!"_

_Harry's body twitched slightly under the strain of resisting Lucius' curse. Slowly and painfully, Harry raised his wand arm and aimed at a target across the room._

"_Diffindo!" He cried._

_Only after Harry had cast the spell three times successfully did Lucius end the Crucio. _

"_Good," Lucius said as he prepaired the next lesson._

"_No extra credit for standing?" Harry asked, wiping sweat from his face._

"_No, I doubt that you'll be standing for long, boy. Now, on to the next lesson."_

_Harry quickly wiped his eyes as Lucius turned. If his teacher saw the tears of pain, he would be in far more trouble._

* * *

Harry still lived on muggle streets, but the Malfoy family made sure he had cloths and food. Harry was always invited over when Draco was home for Holiday. While Draco was at Hogwarts, Harry was at the Malfoy Manner learning the arts of spell craft and the exact science that was potion making. Lucius was proud with the progress of his student; during the past two and a half years, Harry had learned all material up to Hogwarts sixth year. With the help of Lucius, Harry had acquired a wand and had mastered everything his teacher had put in front of him.

After every lesson, when Harry left The Manner, he would hide the scar. Lucius had warned him that the wizarding world considered him dead. However disturbing these words were to the boy, Harry found the freedom every child craved.

Harry pulled his cloak around himself and apparated to Knockturn Alley. Harry's hood was pulled up so that all people could see were glowing emerald eyes. Harry gracefully glided out of the dark, dank street to Diagon Alley where he was to meet Draco. Sure enough, the blond was standing out side of Olivanders with what looked like two sets of third year school supplies.

Draco took a good look at his old friend. Since Christmas, Harry had grown a fair amount and the boy's voice had dropped to a velvet purr. Sharp emerald eyes stood in contrast with a mass of hair the colour of midnight. Harry's chest and arms were more muscular than they had been seven months ago due to the vigorous training that Lucius put him through. Draco thought the boy before him was drop dead gorgeous.

"Happy birthday, Raven!" Draco greeted. "Da got the supply list early, I thought I was about time you had some proper supplies."

Harry grinned and pulled his friend into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Dragon," Harry said.

Draco felt the warm breath on his neck and tried not to shiver with desire.

"Anything for you Rave."

Harry smiled and let go of his friend. After Harry shrank both sets of supplies, the two made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for an early dinner.

"Hey, Raven, do you think you'll ever get to go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked as he and Harry ascended the stairs to their room after dinner. It had become a tradition for the boys to sleep at the Leaky Cauldron after a day of shopping.

"I don't know. With the exception of you and your family, the wizarding world believes me to be dead."

Draco had just entered the room when a crash was heard from down the hall. Harry turned to see a fat rodent running down the hallway. With his quick reflexes, Harry plucked the rat off the ground as a cat zipped out of a room after it.

"What the bloody hell was tha- EW!" Draco exclaimed as he saw Harry petting the rat in his arms. "Why do you have that disgusting thing?"

Harry didn't pay any attention to Draco's ranting and walked down the hall to the room that the rat and cat escaped from. He knocked. Quickly a red head popped out.

"Scabbers!"

The rat was taken from Harry's arms.

"Thank you!" the boy said excitedly and held out his hand. "I'm Ron."

"I'm Raven," Harry replied as he shook Ron's hand.

There was a loud 'Ah-HEM' from down the hall where Draco stood, glaring at the two with jealous eyes.

"I'd better be going," Harry said, somewhat sheepishly.

Ron snorted with obvious disgust. "Friends with a Malfoy? Thanks for my rat, you can go."

Before Harry entered the room he and Draco were sharing, he turned and embraced the blond from behind.

Harry nipped at Draco's neck before calling back to Ron. "You're just jealous that you don't have your own beautiful blond."

Draco froze. Ron's fact turned bright red as he slammed his door shut. Harry had to pull his friend back into their room so he could shut the door.

"What the hell was that?" Draco fumed.

Harry grinned. "What does it matter? I'll never see him again. You don't mind though, do you, Dragon?"

"Of course I mind, I'll have to hear about this at school!" Draco ranted. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"He's just jealous that he doesn't have his own beautiful blond."

Draco glared.

"… I mean… oops?" Harry said with obvious sarcasm.

Draco sighed overdramatically and collapsed onto the bed. Harry climbed up after him.

"You're such a drama queen."

Again, Draco glared.

"Harry?" Draco asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said?" Draco asked in a voice that was barely audible.

"About him being jealous?"

"No… the other part."

There was a moment of confused silence.

"Yeah," Harry finally said. "I do think you're beautiful."

The blond turned his head so he could see Harry. Both boys were relieved when the other's eyes revealed no signs of rejection. Slowly, Draco moved up and captured his friend's lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

Draco knew that Harry was more experienced that he was in the world of sexuality. While Draco was at Hogwarts, upholding the Malfoy reputation in Slytherin house, Harry was completely free as he wandered the London streets and subways. It would be expected that the raven haired boy would know more about pleasures of the flesh seeing as there were no adults around to tell him not to. _But Merlin,_ Draco thought, _where did he learn to use his tongue like that?_

Harry woke and yawned into the pillow, unconsciously tightening his arms around Draco's waist. He opened his emerald eyes and smiled at the sight that greeted him.

"Sleep well?"

Harry nodded and pulled Draco closer so he could nuzzle the blonde's neck.

"What time is it?" Harry asked in a scratchy voice.

"Almost nine thirty. I told Mum that I'd be back at the Manner by ten."

"Oh," Harry sounded somewhat put out.

"I'd stay later, but you know how she gets."

"Don't worry, Draco. I'll just work hard so I can see you at Christmas."

Draco's eyes brightened significantly. Soon, both boys were out of bed. Draco had just finished packing as Harry finished a much-needed shower. Quickly, the two said their goodbyes and shared a kiss before Draco Flooed back home. Harry took the money Draco had left and went downstairs to eat a small breakfast and pay the bill for the room.

After ordering breakfast – and a lot of food for take away – Harry sat at a small table towards the back. He pulled out a pen and one of his books. Harry glanced around to make sure no one would notice and resized his book.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? We're not aloud to do magic outside of school!" An angry whisper sounded from across the table. Harry looked up and saw the angry red head from the night before.

"Food's here," Harry said brightly, ignoring the read head's statement and motioning for him to sit. "Do you want anything?"

"I don't need your money," Ron spat.

"I might have taken that badly if this was my money. The beauty of my situation is that this," Harry said, waving a rather full money sack, "Is not mine. Malfoy pays for this, so please pig out."

Ron glared even more, but ordered a small breakfast.

"So, where is the blond git?" Ron asked, taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

"His mum wanted him home by ten, so he went home."

"And why are you here with his money?"

"Because they always pay," Harry answered.

"And you always accept?"

"Seeing as I don't have any of my own, yes."

Ron mumbled.

"Look," Harry said, annoyed. "I don't know what Draco has ever done to you, but I haven't done a sodding thing. I'm not here to change your opinion, or to say that you're wrong, but keep your opinions about my friends to yourself."

Ron sat, shocked as Harry shrank his belongings, paid his bill, and walked out with enough take-away food to feed an army.

"Why did he walk out the muggle way?" Ron asked after the door slammed shut.

* * *

"Fucking bollocks!" Sirius cursed as he fell to the ground in a dark alley.

He didn't know how long it had been since his last meal. His strength was failing; he didn't have enough energy to transform into his dog form and the foggy weather only added to the man's gloom.

A crash sounded from down the street. Sirius closed his eyes and listened. There were three sets of footsteps running his way. Looking around frantically, Sirius spotted two trashcans and pulled his weary body behind them. Seconds later, three figures ran into the alley. The third slowed to a stop.

"There's no place to run, now face me like the so-called man you are," the third person said. Judging by the sound of his voice, Sirius thought the boy couldn't be more than fifteen years old. The two other figures were obviously a good few years older, yet they still appeared afraid of the young boy before them.

"Raven," one of the older boys said. "He didn't know the kid was with you! We were just hungry, and the kid had money."

"I have no issues with you, Joey. It's your friend here who I have a bone to pick with. You can leave un-harmed, as long as you leave Tom to me." Raven's voice was deadly serious. He never took his eyes off his target.

The boy who spoke seamed to get the message. After a quick 'sorry, man,' he ran form the alley.

"Now, where were we?" Raven said in an almost pleasant voice.

"Oh, come ON!" Tom yelled. "What's your problem? You know how it is, we needed money! It's kill or be killed out here!"

"That's not justification for killing a ten-year-old boy!" Raven yelled back.

Tom reached into his jacket, pulled out a gun and aimed it at Raven's head.

"This game is over, Raven." Tom pulled the trigger as Raven rolled out of the way using cat-like reflexes. On the ground, Raven reached into his boot and pulled out a knife. With unearthly speed, Raven bolted forward and planted the knife in Tom's stomach.

"You're right, its kill or be killed, Tom," Raven said quietly. "Too bad I'm not ready to stop playing."

Sirius gasped as Tom fell to the ground. The young boy whipped around, quickly scanning the area for the source of the sound. Cautiously, Raven wiped his knife off on his black pants and made his way towards Sirius's hiding place. Seeing a man behind the trashcans, Harry pounced.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, pressing the blade into the man's neck but not hard enough to draw blood.

Sirius looked up at the boy and saw fearless green eyes illuminated by the moon.

"Harry?" the man croaked out before hunger and fatigue overwhelmed his body and he was pulled into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

The pain came back and Sirius groaned.

"Hey, Riley, he's commin' to!" a child's voice yelled.

Sirius winced as the pain in his head spiked.

"Someone go and find Raven," a girl said in a commanding voice.

Sirius felt something cold and wet brush against his head and cracked open an eye. A thin teenage girl in ragged clothing took the rag away from Sirius's face.

"Feeling better?" she asked with a smile. "Here, have some water."

Sirius gratefully accepted the glass the girl offered.

"Where am I?" Sirius asked.

"In one of our apartments in China Town. We're right near Soho. You passed out just a few blocks away, Raven brought you here," the girl explained and passed Sirius some bread. "Raven told us to take care of you. Then he left."

Sirius nodded. Of all the places to wind up, he never thought it would be in a small, run down flat in muggle London. He never thought he would see his godson again. Word had reached Azkaban years ago informing Mr. Black that Harry Potter was missing and presumed dead.

Suddenly, the door to the flat burst open. A boy with shaggy black hair that fell just past his shoulders walked in and headed towards Sirius. The others in the room fell silent with the boy's entry. Every child and teenager bowed their head slightly in a sign of respect as the boy passed them. Finally, the boy reached the far side of the room and addressed the girl.

"How long has he been awake?" the boy inquired, slightly out of breath.

"Just a few minutes. Where were you?"

"Just down by the tube stop. I made us some money," the boy said as he pulled a handful of wallets out of his pocket. "Now, I need to talk to our guest alone."

The girl nodded once and started to clear the room so only the boy and Sirius were left.

Sirius Black looked at the boy. The boy looked back at Sirius Black.

"Well?" Sirius asked, preparing himself for the worst.

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. After conjuring up chairs, food and tea, the boy sat and motioned for Sirius to eat.

"You," the boy said after putting his wand away, "are Sirius Black."

"And you," Sirius said between bites, "are Harry Potter."

A grin spread on Harry's face as he leaned back in his chair.

"You're supposed to be in Azkaban," Harry stated.

"You're supposed to be with the Dursleys and you're not. People think you're dead."

"People think you're a murderer."

"… Touché…"

* * *

Harry was not a trusting person. The Dursleys had completely taken away any faith that the young boy had. Harry had quickly learned that he couldn't depend on anyone but himself; the thought of family was a foreign concept. Guardians were the people who punished you when you did something wrong and ignored you when you did something right. Harry did not know what family felt like until he met Sirius. Even though the pair were more like old friends or even brothers, Harry enjoyed the feeling of being looked after.

With the money Harry had saved up, Sirius and he were able to afford an extremely nice flat in Chelsea. It took a little black-mail and quite a bit of threatening, but after a few days of 'negotiations', Harry and his godfather entered no. 49 Burton Court with what little belongings they possessed. Sirius was in awe; the flat was huge. Slowly the man wandered around his new home. While Sirius explored the flat, Harry headed towards the kitchen to fin something to eat. He heard an unusual sound: a tapping at the window. Harry turned and found two owls hooting outside. The dark-haired teen opened the window and let the owls in. Immediately, Harry recognized one as a Malfoy owl. The short letter that it carried was from Lucius. Harry quickly glanced behind him before pulling out a worn ash white quill and opening the letter.

_Mr. Potter –_

_I believe that the time has come for you to live in the world you belong to. I have informed Professor Dumbledore about your location; make the Malfoy family proud._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry turned to look for the second owl and was startled to find Sirius in the doorway with the own on his shoulder. Sirius smirked and sat down.

"God, I didn't even hear you!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know," Sirius smirked even more. "Good to know I still got it. You have a letter from Hogwarts. I thought they thought you were dead… how did they figure out you weren't?"

"A friend told them, lets leave it at that?"

Sirius laughed at the trademark 'Black' smirk that appeared on Harry's lips. "Secrets, secrets are no fun."

"Depends on who you are. Now lets go and grab some food."

The two left the Hogwarts letter on the counter; they both knew it would be a long letter welcoming Harry to the school and apologizing for not locating him sooner. In the envelope there would be a list of third year supplies which Harry already had thanks to the Malfoy family, and directions to the Hogwarts Express.

After a quick stop at _Marks and Spencer's_ to pick up numerous frozen dinners, the two returned home. Sirius put food in the oven while Harry replied to his Hogwarts letter and wrote a short letter to Draco to arrange a meeting at King's Cross.

* * *

The next days passed in a blur for Harry. Finally, the last day of August arrived. Harry was packing his trunk when Sirius at his door.

"I can't take you to the station tomorrow. I can't risk being recognized. I have some business to attend to; I won't be here tomorrow morning," Sirius explained.

"Don't worry, I understand. Be safe," Harry said, closing his trunk. I'll owl you and I'll try to get back here for the holidays."

When Harry woke the next day, he was surprised to find a giant black dog sleeping in the hallway. Attached to the dog's collar was a short note from Sirius:

_Congratulations for getting into Hogwarts. I'll see you soon._


	5. September First

Title: Tough Act  
Author: Isabel Evelyn  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: SnakeCharm  
Disclaimer: not mine… you know the rest

* * *

**September First**

**

* * *

**

On September first, Harry woke early, stretched and looked around; everything he owned was packed. The only thing that was left out was a simple outfit: dark blue jeans (with many tears) and a loose-fitting black shirt. Harry spotted a clock and saw that it was five AM. He go out of his bed, which was nothing more than a mattress on the floor, and with eyes half shut, the teenage boy – clad in only dark blue boxers – started to the kitchen.

Harry opened his bedroom door, stepped into the hallway, and was greeted with a surprising sight: asleep in the corner of the entrance hall was a large jet-black dog. Harry stealthily walked towards the animal. Attached to the dog's collar was a short note from Sirius. Harry looked at the dog that had opened its eyes. Harry nodded a greeting to the dog and headed towards the kitchen. The dog wagged its tail and followed.

Harry made breakfast in silence as the dog sat on the floor, watching Harry's every move. After putting all his food on a plate and making himself some tea, Harry headed to the living room to watch television. The goy ate while he flipped through the only five channels they got. Finally, Harry turned towards the dog that lay on the other couch.

"You hungry?"

The animal's ears perked up.

"I think they've cooled down enough by now," Harry said as he held out his plate that held five juicy sausages. "Pig out."

The dog ate; Harry sat back, face pensive.

"Do you have a name?" Harry asked.

The dog looked up, tongue hanging out of its mouth making Harry chuckle.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. You stay here and think, I'll go get some pants on. Then we should start to the station, we'll name you on the way," Harry patted the dog on the head and walked to his room.

Ten minutes later, a clothed Harry Potter stepped out of the bedroom. He sat down, shrunk his trunk, and laced up his boots. After hiding a sharp, familiar knife in his boot, Harry stood and turned to the dog.

"How about Grim?"

The dog barked happily and the two were off.

* * *

There were aurors positioned all around the station when Harry slipped through the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. Harry didn't receive any questioning looks; the platform was full of families busy saying their goodbyes. Harry, who had no family, scratched Grim's head. 

The god paused for a moment before trotting to the end of the train. Harry sighed and followed the dog through the crowd. Finally, Harry found his gigantic pet lounging lazily in an empty compartment near the back of the train. Harry sat down and pulled his feet up on the seat  
across from him. Harry closed his emerald eyes and was just about to drift off to sleep when the door to his compartment banged open.

* * *

"Look at that blond git," Ron said with obvious distaste as he saw Malfoy enter the last car of the train. "He thinks he owns the whole bloody world." 

"It doesn't matter; move on, there's no place left," Ginny said and pushed her brother into a compartment with one other person.

Hermione sat down across from a sleeping man. There was a noise at the door and Ron jumped when he looked over to fins a giant black dog looking into their compartment with on glare on its face. After looking around, the dog bounded down the train.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open when the noise of the opening door startled him. Quickly, he reached into his boot and whipped out his knife. It wasn't until the blade was at his friend's throat did he notice the white-blonde hair and pale skin. Behind the blonde, three figures stood in shock. Harry's eyes cleared when his friend spoke. 

"Raven, I know you love me and all, but you can let me down. You're messing up my robes."

Harry blinked at the lack of fear he heard. Draco had learned long ago that if he stayed clam, Harry would relax. Crabbe and Goyle help expressions of confusion. Zabini let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Slowly, Harry let go of his friend and put the knife back into his boot; he sat and pulled his feet back to their original resting place. Draco sat across from him, acting as if the dark-haired teen's reaction was completely normal.

"Why is their animal fur everywhere?" Draco asked when he sat.

"Grim must have left when you came in," Harry replied, looking around. "My… best mate gave me a dog as a going away gift," Harry explained, choosing his words wisely.

"Oh. Raven, let me introduce you to Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini," Draco said in a somewhat bored tone that came naturally to one of the Malfoy bloodline.

Each nodded when his name was called. Harry slowly nodded back.

"This," Draco said, "is Raven."

There was a small amount of confusion that passed over Blaise Zabini's face. Harry sat back, somewhat amused with the reaction to his name.

"Yes?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"I think I've seen you," Blaise said.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Your that pickpocket from Diagon Alley."

Draco smirked as Harry nodded and said, "That I am."

* * *

Midday found Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley discussing Quidditch. The sleeping man, whom Hermione had identified as Professor R.J. Lupin, had not yet woken up. The giant dog had passed their compartment a few more times before disappearing. The Quidditch conversation was suddenly ended when the door to the compartment opened and five students walked in. 

Out of the five boys who walked in, four already had their school roves on. The black-haired boy who did not have his uniform on had a familiar grey trembling lump in his hands.

"You lost your rat again, mate."

Ron's hand flew to his pocked. Sure enough, it was empty. Harry handed the rodent back to his owner.

"What's that infernal sound?" Draco asked.

A muffled whistle sounded from one of the trunks in the compartment.

"A sneakscope, most likely," Harry answered before pulling out his wand and casting a simple silencing charm on the trunk. "That's better."

Hermione shot him an odd look, but kept quiet.

"Well, Weasels and Mudblood, having fun on our little ride?" Malfoy asked in a taunting voice.

Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle tried to look threatening. Harry's eye twitched slightly when Malfoy said the word 'mudblood' and the involuntary action did not go unnoticed by the girl with the bushy brown hair.

Before anyone could answer, the train lurched to a stop.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Blaise mumbled and stuck his head out of the compartment as the train filled with the sounds of falling luggage.

The lights started to flicker and the air turned deadly cold. Frost quickly covered the windows. Crabbe and Goyle moved towards the middle of the compartment. Hermione and Ginny huddled together on the seat when their breath started to show. Suddenly, Harry spoke.

"Crabbe, Goyle, move to the windows and keep watch. Zabini, Weasley, stay by the girls. If he wakes," Harry said pointing to the professor, "make sure he knows the situation. Draco, you're covering me." Harry's voice was deadly serious. Draco nodded and the boys moved into position.

Draco stood just inside the compartment, wand at the ready. Zabini and Weasley stood by the girls. Crabbe and Goyle stood at the windows listening to Hermione whisper useful spells to Ginny. Harry knelt at the open entrance to the compartment, waiting to attack.

The air grew colder as a shadow glided through the train. At rotting hand appeared, followed by a figure in a tattered black cloak. Icy chills ran down Harry's neck as he murmured a few words and a dense cloud of silver shot out of his wand.

The cloaked figure started to retreat; Harry fought to keep conscious. Somewhere, below the grey mist of forgotten memories, a woman screamed. The professor's eyes snapped open and more silver mist shot forward and the figure in the tattered black rove left the train. For a moment, nobody spoke. Harry slowly stood, using the wall and Draco for support.

"That went well," Harry said, mostly to himself. He turned and Draco could see that most of the colour had left Harry's face.

"Anyone got any chocolate?" Harry asked after he had collapsed into a seat. "I kinda need a pick-me-up."

"What was that?" Ginny asked in a shaky voice.

Professor Lupin opened his mouth to answer but Harry beat him to it.

"They guard Azkaban. They suck all the happiness from you."

"How did you… you now… the silver…" Ron asked.

"Truly, I don't know. Those things lurk around where I live. Lots of kids can make the silver dust out of instinct," Harry answered, thinking hard.

Professor Lupin had a calculating expression on his face as he inspected the dark haired, green eyed boy in front of him.

"What did you say your name was again?" the professor asked.

There was a slight pause before Harry answered with a somewhat defiant, "I didn't."

The remainder of the train ride passed peacefully. Professor Lupin had given Harry some much-needed chocolate. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked on, completely silent. After Harry finished his chocolate, Draco helped him back to their compartment. Soon, Harry and the four Slytherin boys found themselves deep in conversation. Professor Lupin came in once to check on the green eyed boy.

Grim returned to the compartment some time later with a smug expression on his face. He hesitated at the sight of the blond haired boy, but sat happily after Draco scratched a special spot behind his left ear. After about an hour, the train came to a stop.

"We're here," Blaise said. "For real this time."

The boys chuckled as they stepped off the train. Draco and Blaise explained the sorting ceremony to Harry as Crabbe and Goyle cleared a path to the carriages. Harry looked up and saw black horse-like creatures that looked as if they had been created from the very essence of midnight.

"They're called Thristles," Blaise murmured. "They're only visible to those who have been in the presence of Death."

Harry quirked an eyebrow and shot a quick glance at Draco.

"Draco's never witnessed death; he can't see them."

Harry entered the carriage after his friends. The bumpy ride was unexpectedly short and Harry soon found himself standing in the main hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students had already entered the dining hall. Harry didn't let his amazement show on his face. Suddenly, he felt a slight weight on his left foot and looked down. A toad blinked up at him. A few feet away, a boy by the name of Neville Longbottom searched desperately for his pet, Trevor.

"What is that disgusting thing?" Blaise asked from behind Harry's shoulder.

"It's a toad," Harry stated.

Neville, Ron and Hermione stopped searching. Neville watched on in horror as the raven-haired student picked up the greenish creature and laughed. Ron was just about to storm forward when the teen stroked the toad on its head.

"That's disgusting," Blaise said again.

"I don't know," Harry said with a grin. "I think he's kind of cute. Now, Mr. Toad, who do you belong to?"

A quick glance around showed Harry a small boy who looked as if he was staring death in the face. Harry walked over and handed the toad to the trembling boy.

"I believe Mr. Toad belongs to you," Harry said with an overly cheerful grin.

The boy nodded slightly and took the toad back.

"Granger! Potter!" a stern voice broke the silence.

Harry spun around, his own name sounding slightly unfamiliar to his own hears.

"Follow me, please," a professor said in a no-nonsense tone and marched away.

Ron, Neville and Blaise stood in shock as the emerald-eyed teen followed the professor towards the Great Hall.

"Potter?" Ron asked.

"The pick pocket?" Blaise asked.

"Right, then," Draco said with a smirk. "Off to the tables."

* * *

Hermione was quiet as she followed Professor McGonagall down the hallway. Every so often, she would sneak a quick glance at the boy to her left. He looked slightly older than thirteen. The way he acted, the responsibility he took on the train, how he carried himself, and more than anything, the look of experience in his eyes made him appear as if he had experienced more hard times in his life than most people do in a lifetime. After the dementor on the train had left, the boy looked empty. 

Hermione stopped when they reached a room off the Great hall. Harry sat as he was told and watched as the professor and the girl had a very hushed conversation on the other side of the room, then the professor quickly explained what was going to happen during the sorting ceremony and she quickly left with the bushy haired girl.

Ron, Hermione and Neville sat and watched the Sorting, cheering when a Gryffindor came their way. Finally, the last student was sorted and Headmaster Dumbledore stood to speak.

"In this time of great trial, Hogwarts has been blessed. After seven years of mourning, hope has followed a certain young man to Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused and quickly glanced at the side door that was positioned by the staff table. A boy appeared from the shadows, an impassive expression on his face. As Harry walked, the darkness looked as if it clung to him, not wanting to let go.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ron whispered in Hermione's ear. At the Slytherin table, Draco smiled and slowly nodded at the youth who had found him with sharp green eyes. Harry finally broke eye contact and returned his attention to the headmaster.

"Would Harry James Potter please step forward for a long overdue sorting."

As whispers spread like wildfire through the room, Harry walked gracefully towards the Sorting Hat. The students watched as he sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. What the students saw shocked them. Harry Potter appeared to be arguing with the Sorting Hat. For minutes, the Sorting Hat was quiet. Finally, after what seemed to be a very heated debate, the Sorting Hat made its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Students stood in shock. Draco started to clap, and the rest of the Slytherin house followed his example and started to cheer as a new member was added to their house. Eventually, the majority of the Ravenclaw students were clapping politely as well. Harry sat down next to Blaise and Draco and the dinner began.

That night, Harry had trouble falling asleep. His usual nightmares did not plague his drams, however. As Harry drifted into the land of Nod, he heard the Sorting Hat's words in his head:

'_Interesting, very interesting.'_

'_What's interesting?' Harry asked._

'_You are, Mr. Potter. You have plenty of courage, no doubt of that, but you have quite the dark side. You would do remarkably well in Slytherin.'_

'_But dark wizards reside in the snake's nest.'_

'_That they do, Mr. Potter, but you would do well there. Slytherin would help you to find you talents.'_

'_I don't want to be dark! I have courage, put me in Gryffindor!'_

'_I do not believe that would be wise. You have taken a human life. You would not do well in Gryffindor. There is nothing left that the Lions can teach you. You are cunning and smart, you know your strengths and weaknesses. You are destined for great things.'_

'_Great doesn't necessarily mean good.'_

'_I know.'_

_

* * *

_

**_Authors Note:_**

If anyone noticed, I deleted all chapters after this. Why you ask? I really need to edit what I have up. I have been working on this fic, don't worry. For anyone reading _Smoke and Mirrors_ or _Another Cycle To Begin_ (no, I haven't forgotten about it), I am working on those too. I am about a quarter of the way done with _Smoke and Mirrors_ chapter **3**. Earlier today **I reposted the first chapter of _Cycle_** (and deleted the other 3 because I'm working on it.) I'm not crazy, if you read it, you may see what I'm going for.

Anyways, expect an edited chapter 2 of Cycle up soon and two edited chapters of Tough Act up soon.

For anyone who is wondering about Blue Skies…. I'll get around to it. The fic is on hiatus for a while, but I **WILL** finish it.

Oh, and if anyone is wondering about _Aparecium_, winners will be up by the end of tonight, you all should check it out. There is a link on my author's page.

Thank you all,

** Isabel Evelyn**


	6. The Grim

**Title: Tough Act**  
Author: Isabel  
Warnings: slight slash  
Archive: snakecharm dot org. ask if you want it

**

* * *

The Grim

* * *

**

As Ron, Hermione and Neville entered the Great Hall for breakfast on the first day of classes, the first thing they noticed was that Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy standing at the Slytherin table. They were entertaining a group of older Slytherin students. As they passed, they heard a snippet of the conversation.

"If it really was a Dementor, how did you fend him off, Potter?" a Slytherin fifth year asked in somewhat skeptical tone.

"Simple," Harry replied in a bored tone that he had probably picked up from Draco. "By positioning Crabbe and Goyle by the window and Weasley and Zabini in the middle of the compartment, Malfoy and I only had to cover the door. When I saw what the attacker was, I dodged out of the way so it couldn't touch me and I conjured a Patronus."

"And how would you know how to conjure a Patronus, Potter?" A seventh year sneered. "You've never been trained in magic. Personally, I'm surprised you had the brains to get into Hogwarts. Of course, you could have just been lucky."

Ron and Hermione watched as Malfoy's eyes flashed in suppressed rage. Harry, on the other hand, remained collected.

"Really now," Harry turned so he was facing the seventh year. Harry's eyes were deadly serious, and gleamed a sharp emerald.

"Potter, you've been lucky your whole life. Just watch out, or you may find your self surprisingly unlucky this term," the seventh year said as he started to turn.

"I wouldn't turn if I were you. I can defend myself, but will you really risk your neck to find out?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Potter," the seventh year smirked.

The seventh year turned to meet Harry's eye. Harry pulled his arm back and swung at the boy's face, stopping just before it would collide with the seventh year's nose.

"Don't underestimate me," Harry whispered in the seventh year's ear before walking down the table. Blaise and Draco followed him quickly.

"He's a dark wizard if I ever saw one," Ron said once the three Slytherin students had sat down. "Did you see what he did to that seventh year?"

"Ronald, he was simply sticking up for himself," Hermione replied, but she wasn't so sure.

There was an aura of mystery that followed the Potter boy wherever he went. Harry Potter had been missing since he was 6 and now he appears, very much alive, at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had gracefully stepped past the part of his speech where he explained how he found the boy. There was also the issue of The-Boy-Who-Lived being a Slytherin. Potters have never been in any house but Gryffindor, and Potters and Malfoys have never been friends or allies. Draco and Harry appeared to have known each other for ages. The recent turn of events had left Hogwarts extremely confused.

"Oh, we start out new classes today," Hermione exclaimed as Fred – or George – handed her a schedule for the term.

Ron leaned over to see what classes they had together and cursed.

"How are you taking three classes at the same time?" he asked.

"That's impossible. I have my entire schedule approved by Professor McGonagall," Hermione explained as Percy came up.

"Hermione, Dumbledore wants you to report to his office before classes begin, he says that it's urgent," Percy said, proud that the Headmaster would trust him with such a message.

Ron rolled his eyes and took another bite of his breakfast before glancing over to the Slytherin table. Professor Snape had just delivered a message to Harry. The green-eyed boy nodded and followed the professor out of the Hall. Ron shuddered when he realized that both Slytherins' cloaks billowed behind them in the same fashion.

* * *

As Hermione approached the Headmaster's office, she spotted a boy sitting outside. Hermione recognized him as none other than Harry Potter. He sat in the hallway, leaning against the wall. His school cloak was crumpled on the floor and his arms were resting on his knees. He looked up when she grew near. 

"They're inside," Harry said then returned his attention to the ground

After a few minuets, the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office jumped aside and Professor Snape appeared.

"Potter, Granger, follow me," he sneered.

Harry stood in one fluid motion and followed the Potions Master up the spiral stairway.

The two students entered the cluttered office and sat in two comfortable chairs facing the Headmaster's desk. Professor Snape silently positioned himself at the back of the room and casually leaned against the bookshelves, arms crossed across his chest. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, leaning forward, studying the two students across from him.

"Lemon drop?" he offered.

Snape's eye twitched slightly as he politely denied the offer. Harry, on the other hand looked curious.

"What are they, exactly?" he asked, looking at the candy dish on the desk. "I've never heard of them."

"Well, you simply must try one then."

Harry looked into the candy dish and studied the lemon drops that Dumbledore held out to him. Quickly, the boy plucked a single candy. After looking it over one last time and giving it a sniff, he put it in his mouth. Snape quirked an eyebrow at the boy's reaction but said nothing. The Headmaster's eyes glittered.

"Now, down to business. Mr. Potter, we have called you here to discuss your academic future," Dumbledore said as he raised his hand to silence the questions that would most likely be voiced by Hermione. "Miss Granger, we will get to you in a moment. Mr. Potter, you have displayed great magical instinct on the train yesterday. Still, seeing as you have missed two years of Hogwarts, we must make sure that you are caught up with the rest of your class. This, Miss. Granger, is where you come in."

Hermione's head perked up when she heard her name. She quickly sat on the edge of her chair and focused on the Headmaster. Harry looked somewhat bored but his attention remained on Dumbledore.

"Miss. Granger, you will be tutoring Mr. Potter. I hope that he will soon be caught up to speed. Professor Snape has informed me that he will tutor Mr. Potter in Potions and Professor Lupin will help Mr. Potter in Defense. The only subjects you will be responsible for, Miss Granger, are Transfiguration, Charms, and History of Magic. Is that all right with you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded slowly in response and reached for another lemon drop.

Professor Snape obviously did not agree with the plan of action. With a slight bit of annoyance, he objected, "Headmaster, if I may. Three subjects is a bit much, isn't it?"

"It is, Severus, but I do not see another student who could take on this task."

"May I suggest two students from my own house, then? Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini? They both are Slytherin's top students for their year. I'm sure they would have no objections."

Hermione looked slightly miffed, but kept quiet. Harry silently thanked all higher powers, he was well prepared for this year thanks to the elder Malfoy.

Dumbledore approved Severus's plan and sent the two students off to their first class: Divination.

* * *

Rain was an interesting thing. The cold, razor-sharp droplets of water brought both life and death. Raven had seen both sides of the rain. There were times when the tired, dirty street children would rejoice when the wetness came. They all would stand outside and wash away the dirt and grime of life. The older children would scramble to lay down collection dishes so the group of children would have something to drink. Raven also remembered the times of despair. 

There had been too many times in his short life that blood had been washed away in the rain and bodies lay, soulless, but alive. Raven's feelings were mixed when it came to the rain. For the first time that Harry could remember, he did not sense the rain until he passed an open window as he followed Hermione Granger to Divination on the first day of classes

Harry stopped as he passed a window at the top of the Great Staircase. Outside, it was pouring down rain and not giving any indication of letting up. The sky was hidden by dark grey clouds that occasionally were illuminated by lightning. The sight was breathtakingly beautiful and Harry wanted nothing more than to wander outside and lie on the wet grass and think.

Harry pulled himself from his thoughts and looked down the hallway, Granger was nowhere in sight. Silently, he cursed the bushy haired girl for leaving him to find his own way to the North Tower. After a quick glance around, Harry hurried off in a direction that he hoped would lead him to class.

It didn't take long for the green-eyed boy to notice that he was being followed. By the sound of the footsteps in the echoing hallway, Harry decided that there were two people behind him. Harry turned a corner and quickly hid, hoping for lure his followers into a trap. Two lanky figures appeared. Both looked around, obviously wondering where their target had disappeared to. One of the two dug in his cloak pocket and pulled something out.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

After a few moments, the voice tapped the parchment with his wand for a second time and said, "Mischief managed."

The two figures turned to face the area where Harry was hidden.

"We know you're there, Potter"

"We don't want to hurt you."

"We want to warn you."

"About the Slytherins"

"Just some words of wisdom,"

"That you can choose to believe"

"Or not..."

Harry cautiously appeared from the shadows, wand hidden up his sleeve in a holster that he had 'found' in Diagon Alley. Fred and George Weasley smiled gently at him. Harry's eyes were sharp and watched for any threatening movements from the twins.

"What do you two need to tell me?" Harry asked, trying to appear innocent but still on guard.

"We know you're not as innocent as you appear," Fred stated.

"Ron told us about you going out into the Muggle world all alone," said George.

"And with a shit load of food, I might add,"

"Not to mention, we've seen you,"

"In Knocture Alley,"

"With Lucius Malfoy,"

"So you can drop the act next time."

Harry smirked. The twins didn't underestimate him. They appeared to be smart, easy going, and quick witted; there was a mischievous air to the two red heads. Harry thought that he might grow to like the boys.

"What did you have to tell me? That I'm a disappointment to my parents and that my house is full of dark wizards?" Harry asked, a slight sneer in his voice.

The twins exchanged a look and said, "It's not exactly about your house, it's about the students in Hogwarts in general."

"As you've noticed, houses are a good indicator of peoples' personalities, but don't think that we all fit the exact mold for our house. Not all dark wizards are in Slytherin, not all Gryffindors are brave and hot headed,"

"Although many of us are,"

Harry appeared to be thinking about what the twins had told him when George patted his arm and said, "Alright, mate. You'd better get off to class."

"North tower is up on your left."

Harry nodded with a smirk and walked off. He turned a corner and pulled out an old piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry watched with amazement as black ink bled across the page and introduced him to the Marauders' Map.

"That was too easy," Harry murmured to himself as he quickly scanned the map.

Harry wiped the map clean before taking off towards the North Tower. After jogging up a never ending spiral stair case, Harry found himself in what appeared to be an odd looking sitting room. On the far side of the room, sitting on a bench between a red-headed boy and a boy who looked unusually awkward was Hermione Granger.

Slowly, Harry walked across the crowded room, not noticing that the crowd parted around him. Finally he reached Granger. The bushy haired girl looked up to find none other than the infamous Harry Potter standing before her.

"Granger, may I have a word?" Harry asked, trying to be as polite as he could.

"Anything you need to say to 'Mione, you can say in front of us," Ronald Weasley snapped, causing many heads to turn.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Harry beat her to it.

"Look, Weasley, I told you before!" Harry's eyes were dangerously sharp. "I don't know what I did to you. Have I offended you in some way? If I haven't done anything, the bugger off, okay?"

Ron was glaring daggers at the Slytherin. Hermione handed her books to Ron and quickly followed Harry out of the room. She noticed the look that Draco Malfoy shot them as they passed; his grey eyes filled with disgust and jealousy. Quickly, Hermione turned her head and rushed out of the room

"What do you want?" she asked, distrust in her voice; she had her wand out.

"Next time we have class together," Harry said, ignoring her first question. "Could you wait for me? I don't know my way around the school."

Hermione looked slightly sheepish.

"We also need to set up a time after class to work. I know the material, I just…" at this point Harry looked around and moved slightly down the corridor. He leaned towards Hermione until his lips were next to her ear. "I... I can't read… well, not very well."

Quickly, Harry turned away so he would not be able to see Granger's reaction.

"How..."

"I'll tell you later," Harry said as he walked back towards the classroom. "Just... don't... tell anybody, okay?"

Hermione nodded and followed Harry back to class.

Draco immediately pulled Harry aside.

"What was that all about?"

Harry grinned. "One of my more ingenious plans, your dad would have been proud, I'll tell you later okay?"

Draco shot his friend a look before walking into the classroom.

Harry ignored the glare that the redhead was giving him and finally entered the Divination classroom. It looked as if it was a mix of about ten different tea shops. All around, there were arm chairs, and the air was heavy with incense that made the class feel slightly dizzy and more than a little nauseous.

Harry sat down towards the front of the classroom. A pug faced girl names Pansy Parkinson sat down next to him and batted her eyelashes in what Harry thought was supposed to be a flirtatious manner. Hermione shot Harry a sympathetic look before sitting down next to Ronald and Neville. Draco quickly sat next to Harry, leaving Blaise to sit with Crabbe and Goyle.

The class quieted as a voice drifted out from the shadows. Harry looked up and was amused by the teacher's appearance; her hair was larger than Grangers, the amount of heavy jewelry made her look small and weighted down, scarves were tied to her head and waist, and huge glasses magnified her eyes and reminded Harry very much of a large insect.

The teacher introduced herself and started to drone on about the art of divination and something she referred to as the 'inner eye'; Harry tuned her out, thinking that divination was a waste of time. Finally, she gave everyone in the classroom a partner - Harry was paired with Neville Longbottom and Draco was paired with Pansy - and told each pair to grab a teacup and fill it up. Neville tripped on the way back to his seat and dropped his teacup. Hermione held her breath, waiting to hear the sound of porcelain hitting the floor but it never came. She looked up and saw that Harry had caught the cup and placed it on the table. Neville looked very thankful indeed.

Each person set to work trying to decode what each symbol in his or her partner's tea cup meant. Harry was having a hard time, and wrote down the first thing that came to mind and hoped that the teacher wouldn't notice. Neville, on the other hand, was obviously struggling with the teacup he was handed. Finally, the professor glided over and peered into the teacup with her magnified eyes. What happened next was unexpected.

A gasp was heard, and a beautifully made pink teacup shattered as it hit the floor of the classroom. Every student in the classroom looked up, wondering what had caused such a reaction from the professor.

"You..." the professor said as she pointed a shaky finger at Harry. "You have... the Grim!"

Harry was not affected by the professors actions and just raised an eyebrow.

"The Grim? What is the Grim?" Harry asked.

"You have a deadly enemy," the professor carried on.

"Well, everybody knows that," Hermione scoffed.

The professor shot disapproving looks at both Harry and Hermione.

"What is the Grim?" Harry asked again.

Ron looked down and flipped through his book. Once he found what he was looking for, he read aloud: "The Grim. A large, black, spectral dog that haunts graveyards. The Grim is one of the darkest omens of our world, an omen of death. If one makes contact with the Grim, they will die."

The class was silent.

Harry suddenly broke into laughter, earning worried looks from the students around him.

"Professor, I **_own_** the Grim," Harry said and gathered his things and walked out of the classroom with Hermione not far behind.

* * *

Notes:

The next chapter will have somew new stuff at the end.

Thank you all,

Isabel Evelyn


	7. The Boggart

**Title:** Tough Act  
**Author:** Isabel Evelyn  
**Archive:** Snake Charm dot ORG  
**Notes:** Not yet sent to my beta, I'm going to Costa Rica on Saturday, so I wanted to get the chapter out.  
**Shameless Promotion: **_aparecium .snakecharm . org_ (take out the spaces). Harry Potter Fanfiction Contest! You all should enter. I haven't thought of a deadline yet, (it will most likely be in a month or two) but I want there to be a good turnout. Please submit your own fics, or nominate someone's you like. **big puppy dog eyes**.

**

* * *

The Boggart

* * *

**

Harry liked it at Hogwarts; there was good food, a place to sleep and a lot to do. There, of course, were a few things that irked him: the way people looked at him in the halls, the way teachers looked at him in classes, the way the Gryffindors looked at him in general. Harry noticed that the students had mixed reactions when he entered a room. Even though Harry had hardly spent a week at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he thought that it was a place he could learn to love.

On the morning of the third day of classes, Hermione Granger approached him in the Great Hall. Timidly, she cleared her throat, catching the attention of not only Harry.

Draco turned and sneered at the bushy haired girl.

"What do you what, Mudblood?" Draco demanded.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he turned to Hermione. "Granger?" he asked kindly.

"We need to set up a time for your lessons," Hermione said. "I'll be in the library later today if you would like to get started."

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "I can meet you there during lunch."

Hermione nodded in agreement and walked quickly back to the Gryffindor table.

Draco raised an eyebrow, clearly expecting an explanation of what just happened. Harry plucked a piece of toast off of his plate and exited the Great Hall without a word.

The first class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures. Harry was excited; Lucius had only taught him theory, never allowing Harry to actually see any of the creatures he was learning about in person. Harry easily hid his excitement when he recognized a Hippogriff as he approached a group of students. No Slytherins had arrived yet and most of the Gryffindors glared at Harry.

The Slytherin quickly spotted Hermione and walked over, nodding a greeting.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Ronald Weasley snapped.

"I was going to ask Miss Granger about today's lesson," Harry replied with a glare. He turned back to Hermione and said, "I'll see you during lunch."

As Harry walked to the back of the group, he was pleased to hear Ron ask, "What did he mean by that?"

Harry spotted Draco and Blaise walking towards the group of students. Harry sat on the stone wall of the paddock and waited for the class to start. A giant of a man with wild hair appeared and motioned the class to move away from the paddock so he could explain the day's lesson. Instead of following the other students, Harry remained seated on the paddock wall as the professor talked.

A movement at the far side of the pen caught Harry's attention. Careful not to be seen, Harry made his way to the other side of the trees and across the fenced in area. The green-eyed boy spotted the Hippogriff lounging in the sunlight. The animal quickly turned its head to face Harry when he appeared out of the trees. The boy approached the great animal and bowed deeply as he was taught. Harry remembered everything Lucius had told him about Hippogriffs and was careful to keep eye contact with the animal as he bowed. The creature thought for a moment before bowing back to the dark haired boy and allowing him to come closer.

Harry sat next to the animal and stroked its feathers. Both Harry and the Hippogriff looked up with equally sharp eyes as the class came into view. The professor looked puzzled and slightly worried. Draco walked forward, towards Harry and the Hippogriff, paying no attention to the professor's warnings.

The Hippogriff, who the professor referred to as Buckbeak, stood quickly as Draco approached. Suddenly, the animal reared, letting its talons show. Right as the animal headed towards Draco, Harry bolted forward and knocked the blond to the ground, raising his right arm to shield his face from Buckbeak. Someone let out a scream as the animal's talons sliced Harry's arm open.

Harry didn't show any sign of even being hurt. The dark haired youth helped his friend off of the ground and asked if he was okay. Draco nodded mutely and reached for Harry's bloodied arm.

"Hagrid, you have to take him to the Hospital Wing," a girl yelled from the class.

A quick glance told Harry that the girl was none other than Hermione.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "I've had worse. I can get there on my own."

The professor nodded and sent Harry on his way but not before telling Ronald to show Harry the way. Both boys glared but said nothing. The trip to the Hospital Wing was quiet. Ron was amazed that Harry said nothing of his injury. Harry looked lost in thought.

Madame Pomfrey was amazed when the two third years entered the Hospital wing. One, Ronald Weasley looked as if he would rather be in the middle of Advanced Potions rather than in the company of the other boy. Madam Pomfrey looked at the dark haired child. He was thin, but not overly so. His raven hair fell in front of his eyes, but one could clearly see the piercing green colour. He appeared not to be injured at all. It wasn't until the nurse saw blood dripping from the youth's arm did she rush over and usher him to a bed. She gently peeled back the torn black Hogwarts robe and looked at the wound.

There were three large, deep gashes on Mr. Potter's right arm. Quickly, Madame Pomfrey washed away the blood and fetched an ointment to cleanse the wound.

"This will sting," the nurse warned, and applied the gooey ointment to the boy's arm. She was amazed at the boy's lack of reaction. He watched as the ointment quickly sterilized the wound and started to heal it. Madame Pomfrey conjured up some bandages and wrapped Mr. Potter's arm up.

"Do you need anything for the pain?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Harry replied.

Madam Pomfrey looked unconvinced. "If it gets to be too much, feel free to come back and I'll give you something."

Harry nodded, and followed Ronald out of the Hospital wing.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Ron asked once they were out in the hallway, curiosity getting the better of him.

"A little, but I'm used to it. It's nothing compared to other things," Harry said quietly.

Ronald raised an eyebrow. Harry sighed and quickly glanced down the hallway. Spotting no one, Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a quick "Finite Incantatem" and pulled his sleeve up. Ron gasped at the number of scars on Harry's arm.

"See? These are just three new scars to the collection. Now, we have to hurry, we have Potions. I hear Snape is a real pain in the arse," Harry said and quickly walked off towards the dungeons with the red head on his heels.

Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter managed to arrive to double Potions only ten minuets late. Both Slytherins and Gryffindors turned when the doors opened and the duo entered the dungeon classroom in the middle of Professor Severus Snape's explanation of the day's potion, the Shrinking Solution. Ronald made a beeline for the Gryffindor side of the room and tried to sit next to Hermione, but Harry walked towards the front of the classroom, acting as if he expected the Professor to seat him. Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's actions, but quickly hid his surprise.

"Potter, Weasley, detention tonight at eight for arriving late," Snape said, glaring at the two boys. Harry's face remained blank, much to Snape's disappointment. "Weasley, go work with Malfoy. Potter, you will be working with Longbottom."

Harry quickly nodded and walked over to the trembling Gryffindor. A slight protest was heard from Draco but Blaise quickly silenced it by placing his hand over the blonde's mouth. Ronald dragged himself over to the Slytherin side of the room and seated himself next to Blaise and Draco.

"Now, now Potter, seeing as you just decided to grace the wizarding world with your presence after years of searching, lets see if you are at least on par with your classmates. No doubt the famous Harry Potter will be able to answer a few questions?"

Harry nodded sharply.

"Good. Now, tell me, Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Living Death, sir," Harry answered immediately.

Snape glared but continued with, "and what is another name for Wormwood?"

"Wormwood also known as absinthium, it is good for love, protection, psychic powers and communication with spirits," Harry recited, earning odd looks from his classmates.

"And tell me, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, it neutralizes most known poisons."

"And my last questions, Mr. Potter. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant sir. The plant is also known as aconite, lepard's bane, Thor's hat, storm hat, wolf's hat, cupid's car."

"Five points to Slytherin," Snape said with as much loathing in his voice as humanly possible. "What are you all waiting for? Start your Shrinking Solution I will test each person's potion at the end of class." Snape glared and sat back at his desk as students opened their books and started to fetch ingredients.

As students scrambled around the classroom, Draco pulled Harry over to the Slytherin side of the classroom, giving him and his partner the table in front of his own. Harry followed silently, but Neville was visibly shaking.

"Watch out for this one," Blaise warned. "This boy can mess anything up."

Neville only nodded sadly in response to Zabini's words.

Harry sighed and began to pull out his tools. "I'm sure you're not as bad as you think. Open up your book and get the supplies, I'll set up our work area."

Neville nodded and quickly gathered the needed supplies. Harry put the Gryffindor in charge of cutting up the daisy roots. Harry made sure to tell the boy that the roots had to be cut in perfectly even pieces. After about a quarter of an hour, Neville presented his perfectly sliced daisy roots.

"You call these even, Longbottom?" the Potion Master asked as he walked by. "Five points from Gryffindor."

Harry glared at the black clad man as he retreated to the Gryffindor side of the room. Harry quickly took Neville's daisy roots and put them on Draco's table, instructing the blond to ask the professor if they were acceptable. Draco sent a questioning glance at Harry but did as he was asked.

"Malfoy, these are perfectly sliced. Good job, five points," Snape praised.

Harry's glare worsened as he retrieved the roots.

"It seams our beloved Potion Master doesn't like us much," Harry stated. "But I told you that you weren't as bad as you thought."

Neville nodded and grinned a little. The pair quickly finished their Shrinking Solution. Harry and Neville received full marks for their potions. The Potion Master looked positively livid at the idea of granting the duo points. The Gryffindors marveled that Neville did not explode a cauldron.

Harry quickly packed his supplies and followed Draco to the door.

"What do you have now?" Pansy asked Draco as they exited the Potions room.

Draco seared and replied, "Harry and I have Defense with Blaise."

The blond shook Pansy off his arm and sped his pace to catch up with his friends. Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulder, earning a glare from the pug faced girl. The Slytherin trip made their way out of the dungeons and towards their next classroom.

The three were early so the classroom was empty. The three boys took seats on the Slytherin side of the room and watched as students slowly came in.

Finally, the office door opened and a professor made his way to the front of the room. Harry instantly recognized the man as the professor from the train.

"Put your books away, class," the man said as he ran his honey coloured eyes over the class. Harry noticed that the professor's eyes lingered a little longer on him. "Today, we will have a practical lesson. Please get your wands out and follow me."

The professor led the class out of the room and down the hall. Blaise, Harry and Draco were at the end of the crowd of students, taking their time as the walked down the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaise spotted Peeves stuffing a keyhole with gum. A smirk appeared on Harry's lips as he raised his wand and muttered "_Waddiwasi_!" The boys snickered as the gum flew out of the keyhole and up the poltergeist's nose.

Peeves turned as he cursed at the boys. He stopped when he got a good look at Harry and the poltergeist's eyes filled with evil glee.

"What's keeping you?" Hermione asked from the door to the staff room. "Professor Lupin's waiting!"

The Slytherin trio entered the classroom. Professor Snape sat in the far corner with his nose in a book. The shadows hid him from view. Although most of the students didn't see him, a select few did. Snape saw a flash of bright green before he heard Professor Lupin speak.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Lupin said, startling his students. "Would you care to watch the lesson?"

Snape smirked. "I actually think I will."

Some of the Gryffindors gulped.

"Today, class, we will be working with a boggart," Lupin said as he introduced the lesson.

Harry zoned out; boggarts were for beginners. Lucius had made sure that Harry would be more advanced that most of the seventh years when it came to anything relating to the Dark Arts. Harry could feel the Potion Master's gaze as the class was prepared. Finally, the class lined up.

The boggart turned into different things depending on the person: snakes, spiders, flesh eating zombies. Neville's boggart turned into Professor Snape. The Potion Master's mouth twitched with suppressed laughter as the boy gulped.

Finally, it was Harry's turn. As the raven haired boy approached the boggart, the room quieted. Snape watched as the boggart began to change shape.

A fat man appeared. The figure was easily three times the height of a normal person. An enraged cry of 'Boy!" sounded through the room.

Harry stepped forward lazily and said "Riddikulus" and the figure disappeared. Harry turned on his heal and calmly waked out of the room, followed by Draco and Blaise.

Harry entered the Slytherin common room with a bang. Older students looked up to tell off the dark-haired boy but stopped short when they saw rage in the boy's dark emerald eyes. Harry stalked across the common room and disappeared into his room as his two friends arrived, slightly out of breath.

"Make sure he doesn't make a habit of this," a seventh year snarled at blasé and Draco.

Timidly, Draco opened the door to their room. A shirt lay in the middle of the floor but Harry was nowhere in sight. There was a faint sound of running water and a squeaky turn of a faucet before the bathroom door swung open.

A shirtless Harry Potter appeared in the bathroom door. The boy's hair and face were wet and droplets of water dripped onto the boy's chest. Draco's eyes glued themselves to Harry's form.

"You okay, there, mate?" Blaise asked.

Harry shot Blaise a glare that would have made any Malfoy proud.

"Okay," Blaise said. "Stupid question. It was frightening as hell. I just thought the dark lord would be so… you know… fat."

At this, Draco's eyes snapped to Blaise. Before the blond could say anything, the sound of laughter filled the room. All eyes were on Harry.

"The Dark Lord? You think that was Voldemort?" Harry asked as his friends shuddered.

"Your Harry Sodding Potter. What else would you be afraid of?" Blaise asked.

Harry shrugged. "That wasn't Voldemort, that's all I know."

Blaise was about to ask another question but Draco cut him off.

"Oi, we left all our things in the defense room. Blaise, can you get them?" The blonde's tone left no room for argument. Blaise nodded and left the room in search of their things.

Blaise nodded and left the room with one last glance back at Harry. The raven haired boy lay black on his bed and covered his eyes with his arm; he looked nothing like the carefree Slytherin he had been a few hours ago. Blaise sighed and shut the door.

"Raven?" Draco asked. "That was your uncle, wasn't it?"

Raven 'hn'ed and turn so he was lying on his stomach.

"I've heard that voice before… when my father was teaching you," Draco continued. "Raven, its okay to be scared."

Again, Raven 'hn'ed. Draco sighed and lay back, next to Harry.

"I just thought he wasn't going to interfere in my life anymore. That's why I left. I don't want him controlling me…"

Draco leaned over and kissed Raven's shoulder. "He doesn't. It's still okay to be afraid of him. Get some rest, Blaise and I will get you some lunch."

Draco got up and started to his bed when he heard a muffled 'snit!'

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Hermione. I told her that I'd be in the library during lunch."

"Just blow it off and sleep."

"I can't," Harry said as he scrambled out of bed. "I need a shirt."

"Yeah, you do," said a slightly out of breath Blaise from the doorway.

"That was fast."

Blaise shrugged. "Nott grabbed them as he left, I men him part way. Now, what's this nonsense about Harry needing a shirt, God knows there should be more shirtless Harry in the world."

Harry snorted as Draco answered, "He's meeting Granger in the library for a lunch."

"A date with a Gryffindor then? We have to talk about this later Harry."

The emerald eyed boy scoffed. "It's hardly a date. Draco's father said to keep an eye on the Gryffindors and that's what I'm doing."

"So, why the extra lesson?"

"Those are Dumbledore's idea. I told Granger that I had trouble with a certain aspect of schoolwork and she suddenly changed her opinion of me. It was quite a good idea if I do say so myself," Harry said with a grin.

"That's what you did? It explains the looks she was giving you all day. Why did you tell her?" Blaise asked.

Harry smirked as he finished buttoning his shirt. "I told her that I couldn't read and for all she knows, I can't."

Harry rolled up his shirt sleeves and undid the bandages on his arm from earlier.

"Now," Harry said grabbing his bag. "If you two will excuse me, I'm late."

As Harry walked to the library, he was unaware of a certain professor angrily making his was to the head master's office.

Remus Lupin flung Dumbledore's office door open and stalked inside.

"Headmaster, we need to talk."

* * *

**Notes: Over 200 reviews, THANK YOU!  
**

I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter... summer and all that... meh. I wanted to get this chapter out before my birthday (the 27th i'll be 18). I hope to get out one more chapter before school starts. Now, here are some questions for you guys:1) Should Harry make it on the Quidditch team? 2) Should Harry go home (or some place thats not the school) for the winter holidays? 

I'm only here until July 30th, then i'm off to Costa Rica for a week.

_**Isabel.Evelyn**_


	8. The Chamber

**Title: Tough Act  
Author: Isabel Evelyn  
Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter. **

It's been over a year since I have updated. I am truly sorry for the delay. With everything going on, it was hard to find the time, motivation, and even the inspiration to write.

So much has happened since I last updated. For anyone who even remembers, the last time was right before i went to Costa Rica.

It feels as if a life time has passed since then: first year of college, first year really being away from home and my family.

Mom broke her arm, dad has been in the hospital about six times, brother had a melt down, home for the most depressing summer of my life. Dad had an infection in the implant in his leg. I almost died in an car accident going to pick up my brother in the city. Back to school, new apartment and room mates. Dad back in the hospital for a new surgery. Brother looking at colleges. It's been surreal.

Anywhoo, here is the new chapter. I can say with confidence that this fic will be completed. It will take a bit for the chapters to come out. I do have the majority of the story planned out, I hope you all will like it and ask questions to keep me on my toes. Please keep commenting, it keeps me motivated.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Chamber  
(unedited)  
**

"Once it has come to a complete boil, you may take the cauldron off the fire and add the salamander tails," Snape said as he made his rounds stopping so often he would stop to inspect a student's work. "Stir slowly until the potion has cooled, then bottle a sample and bring it forward for grading."

Harry and Neville followed the professor's instructions carefully and were about to finish their first accident free week of potions.

"It is just about done, do you want to bottle it while i start to clean up?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded and put away his book as he waited for the potion to finish cooling. Around the pair, students were turning in their samples and leaving the classroom. The Gryffindor bottled the potion and walked to the front of the classroom. Slowly, Snape looked up as Neville approached the desk. Silently, the professor accepted the sample from the Gryffindor and began his examination of the specimen in front of him. Only a few moments passed before the professor spoke.

"Longbottom, you and Potter are to stay after class. Clean your area, but do not dispose of your potion."

Neville nodded and went back to his station. Harry had finished cleaning and the pair sat and waited for the classroom to clear. As the last students were leaving the room, the professor called for Draco to stay at the back of the room. The blonde nodded and gathered his things.

The Potions Master walked up to the work area that Harry and Neville were waiting at. The two students waited as the professor bent down and inspected their potion. Many minutes went by before a word was said.

"Full marks. I don't know how you two did it. Bottle the rest and leave it on my desk."

Neville looked as if he was about to pass out. Harry nodded and helped his partnet back to their work station.

As Harry and Neville bottled their potion, Draco walked forward to talk to his godfather. The two talked in hushed voices. Quickly Harry and Neville finished their task, cleaned up, and quietly exited the room

Once in the hallway, Neville was surrounded by his friends. Harry watched from the doorway as the boy was stormed with questions. The green eyed boy walked towards Blaise who was leaning against the wall not far from the classroom.

"So what did Snape say?" Blaise asked as Harry sat on the floor next to him.

"Nothing important," Harry replied, watching the classroom door for his friend.

As the group of Gryffindors made their way down the hall, Draco appeared at the door with a smirk on his face.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"It appears that our beloved potions master was instructed to be nice to you," Draco replied with a smirk. "Needless, to say, he's not happy about it."

"Interesting," Harry mused. "Why would Dumbledore want Snape to go out of his way to be nice to me?"

Draco's smirk became even more devious. "It wasn't the head master who gave those orders, it was you-know-who."

Harry's eyebrows rose in interest.

"He's probably interested in you, Harry," Blaise said. "You're a strong wizard and a friend of the Malfoys. He's going to want you on his side."

There was a moment of silence before Draco spoke. "He also said that Dumbledore wanted to know more about your boggart. Lupin went to his office after class the other day. Snape wanted me to tell him if i knew anything about it."

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked, getting worried.

"Absolutely nothing, don't worry Raven."

* * *

Harry ate quickly and quietly as Draco and Blaise talked about Quidditch and classes. During dinner, Draco noticed Harry watching the Gryffindor table.

"What are you looking at, mate?" Blaise asked, also noticing Harry's behavior.

"Nothing. Just waiting until Granger and Weasley leave," Harry replied simply. As if on queue, Hermione stood up and nodded at the Slytherin. "Time for me to go," The green eyed boy said and quickly left the Great Hall.

Draco watched the green-eyed boy greet the two Gryffindors warmly and glared. Quickly, Draco finished his own dinner and stormed off to the Slytherin Common Room to finish his work.

School work went quickly and Harry found himself enjoying the company of Gryffindors. The Slytherin was almost sad when his tutoring session came to a close. It was late and only a few of the older students remained in the common room. As he began to put his things back into his bag, Harry noticed a few of Hermione's friends come down the staircase and headed their way.

"Are you done with the Slytherin Hermione?" Ron asked as he sat down, eying Harry suspiciously.

"We're just finishing up, Weasly, don't worry." Harry replied after nodding to Neville.

Ron glared at the green eyed boy. "Why are you even sitting here. Why would a Slytherin seem so comfortable in the Gryffindor common room?"

There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke. "I actually didn't want to be in Slytherin," Harry said quietly. "I was hoping to be in Gryffindor like my parents."

Ron was quiet as Harry continued," I guess a life spent on the streets puts you in Slytherin by default."

"Don't you have family?" Hermione asked.

"They hardly pass as muggles," Harry spat. "I don't know how anyone could be as heartless as they are."

Before anyone could utter another word, the common room door burst open and Fred and George ran in. They shock of their entrance soon subsided and the twins walked over to their younger brother.

"Why isn't this cute."

"Ickly Ronniekins talking to the latest addition to the Slytherin family."

"What time is is?" Hermione asked, annoyed with the twins. "I don't want you to be caught after hours, Harry."

"Don't rush him off quite yet, Mione. I'm sure there is enough time for him to sit and have a drink," one of the twins said as the other produced a bag full of butter beers.

Hermione frowned and gathered her belongings as the boys made themselves comfortable.

* * *

It was far past curfew when Harry finally returned to the Slytherin common room. The green eyed boy hardly had time to drop his bad at the closest table before he was assaulted with questions from his friend.

"So, how much work did you get done?" The blonde asked.

"Not that much," Harry replied. "Hermione thinks I still am having trouble with the basics. She's a smart witch, I'm surprised she hasn't caught on yet."

"Hermione, is it?" Draco said, almost spitting out the Gryffindor's name. "For the basics, you were in the Lion's Den a long time."

Harry turned to face his friend. "They invited me to stay for a bit, that's all. They're interesting people."

"Slythrins and Gryffindors are not friends Harry. Have you forgotten that already? I put up with you playing nice during class, but this is unacceptable."

"Why?"

"It isn't done. You would do well to remember your place at this school. You are a Slytherin! Stop being stupid. Slythrins and those mud blood loving Gryffindors do not get along. We are not friends. Do you understand?" Draco snapped.

Harry's eyes narrowed. Quickly, he grabbed a warn piece of parchement from his bag, turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Come back here, we're not done."

"Don't you dare follow me," The raven haired boy hissed before he passed through the door back into the pitch black hallways of the Hogwarts dungeon.

Harry stormed down the dark hallways. Draco had no right to talk about the Gryffindors like that, Harry thought. Draco had no right to talk to him that way. Harry stopped when a small sound caught his attention. Looking down, Harry saw the glowing yellow eyes of Mrs. Norris.

Harry held his breath and slowly started to back away, but it was too late. Mrs. Norris had run to find Filch. Instantly, the Slytherin could hear the sounds of the caretaker running down the halls. Harry looked around for a way to hide and spotted a door. Without thinking, he darted to the door and quietly opened it and sneaked inside.

Harry waited in silence as Filch passed. Once he was positive that he could no longer hear any threat, Harry checked the map just to make sure. Finally, after seeing that the danger had passed, the Slytherin let out a sigh of relief, turn, and looked around the room he was in.

"Bollocks," Harry hissed as he saw where he was.

At once, one of the tabs began to glow bright white. Harry watched as the sinks sank out of sigh. As he inched closer, the green-eyed boy could see a large, slimy pipe. A few moments passed before Harry heard anything. A slithering sound echoed from deep within the pipe and a hissing sound escaped.

"_Hello Master._"

* * *

I'll have the edited version up as soon as i can, i just wanted to get this out. 


	9. The Fat Lady part 1

Title: Tough Act

Author: Isabel Evelyn

Disclaimers: I don't own the Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Fat Lady**

* * *

"I just don't understand why he has to be so pig headed all the time. He knows I'm his friend and that I'll never betray him. I just can't figure out why he's suddenly becoming all high and mighty, he's mad at me for something that I can't even control," Harry ranted as he and Blaise walked back from Divination.

"I know mate, but that's just the way he is. I can't blame him though; you're spending more and more time away from the common room. You actually appear to be excited about going and studying with those Gryffindors," Blaise spat the last part out.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know that Hermione is quite interesting. I like getting a different opinion every now and then."

"Oh, its Hermione now? Granger is a Gryffindor. Slytherins and Gryffindors are not friends."

"This is so annoying, why can't we be friends? They're not as bad as you think. You may even like them if you ever get any time to not insult them."

Blaise was about to reply when the pair saw a certain blonde Slytherin walking their way. With a quick 'cover me', Harry disappeared. Blaise sighed and prepared himself for another rant from his best friend concerning the new addition to the Slytherin house.

* * *

Harry Potter was truly an interesting boy, Headmaster Dumbledore though as he watched the boy during dinner. Professor Lupin had been livid when he came to the Headmaster's office the week before. What he had said made the headmaster very interested in finding out exactly where Harry Potter had been since he ran away from number 4 Private Drive.

"He's watching you again," Blaise mumbled as he put his fork down.

"I know. It's bloody annoying; I'm sick of him inspecting every little move I make," Harry replied. The raven haired youth looked as if he was going to continue but he quickly shut his mouth when a Draco sat down across the table from him.

For a few seconds, sparks flew between the two. Almost too calm, Draco turned to Blaise and started a conversation. Harry sighed and went back to his food. From what he could hear, the two were talking about Quidditch.

"Tryouts are tonight, aren't they?" a second year asked timidly.

Blaise nodded slightly as Draco listed the positions that needed to be filled. No one noticed as Harry quietly excused himself from dinner.

Harry was not in the common room when Draco and Blaise came back from dinner. It was very late when the green eyed Slytherin finally returned.

* * *

When Blaise and Draco woke up bright and early, Harry's bed was empty. Blaise shot a questioning look at his blond haired friend. Draco prepared for his day. To the untrained eye, he would have appeared perfectly fine, but Blaise could see the tension gathering between his friend's shoulder blades. Harry was still no place to be found so the two Slytherins left to get something to eat before the tryouts started.

The hallways were almost empty in the early morning hours. The wounds of soft footsteps and whispered conversations echoed through the hallways and the morning light streamed through the windows. The walk to the Great Hall was short and pleasant. The duo talked about how they expected the tryouts to turn out.

There were only a few people in the Great Hall when they arrived. Fruits, tea, and other basic breakfast items were on the center of the tables. At the head of the room, a familiar young man was talking to a professor.

Harry and Professor Lupin appeared to be deep in conversation. Draco eyed them suspiciously, but said nothing as he sad down next to his friends. As they started eating, the professor and student walked down the length of the great hall, talking the whole way. As they passed the end of the Slytherin table, Harry's eyes flickered towards his house mates.

"You okay, Harry?" Lupin asked, noticing the change in the boys eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied quickly. "I actually have a few things to do, excuse me." And with that, Harry disappeared down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked as he raised a piece of toast to his mouth.

"I'm not sure. We shouldn't bother, we have other things to worry about," Draco said and went back to his meal.

As the two ate, the rest of the team came and left. It finally became time for the Slythrin pair to leave or risk being late.

* * *

The next chapter should be out soon. I'm sorry this one is so short.

**Isabel.Evelyn**


	10. The Fat Lady Part 2

Title: Tough Act

Author: Isabel Evelyn

Disclaimers: I don't own the Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Fat Lady Part 2**

* * *

As Draco and Blaise approached the Qudditch pitch, they noticed something odd. The whole Slytherin team stood in the middle of the field with their faces raised towards the sky. For a moment, the two Slytherins stood in confusion. Finally they looked towards the sky; that is when they saw it. Someone was in the air. Draco squinted his eyes, trying to identify the quick moving speck high up in the sky. Slowly the speck grew larger. Soon, Draco could tell that it was a boy on a broom. 

"What is he doing up there?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," a team mate answered, "but he's a bloody good."

Draco was about to yell at the boy in the air when the figure spotted them. Quickly, the flyer changed direction. The boy aimed his broom at the ground and urged it forward. The broom shot like a bullet down to the Slytherins. The boy grew larger and larger and larger until Draco was certain he would crash it. At the very last moment, he pulled on the handle and pulled the broom into the sky, his toes just barely scraping the top of the grass. The boy made one final lap around the Quidditch pitch and finally dismounted.

"Potter, That was brilliant!"

Harry nodded his thanks as he tidied up his broom and robes.

"Bloody hell, is that a Firebolt?"

"Yes, i just received it at the end of the summer," Harry answered dismissively.

The team stood around the green eyed boy in awe. Draco, jealous and put off by his friend's superior flying skill, stood off to the side. Blaise was torn at the outside of the group. After a few moments, he decided to stand by Draco until the commotion died down.

I don't know if I've ever seen a better flyer than you," Flint said. "What position would you like?" ()

"Excuse me?"

"On the team, Potter. You can have any position you want/"

"I'm not interested in being on the team," Harry said with a very proper tone. "I appreciated your offer, but i will have to refuse." and with that, Harry started o his way back to the castle.

"what was that about?" Blaise asked. "he's a terrific flyer, why would be not want to be on the team?"

"I'm not sure," Draco replied. He would have said more, but an angered Flint had yelled that tryouts had begun.

* * *

When the afternoon arrived, Harry was outside near the lake with a thick book. Most of the third years and above had gone to spend time in Hogsmead. Harry had decided not to go. He found no point in going if Draco was still mad at him. Harry wanted to take advantage of the still warm weather and spend the afternoon outside while Draco and Blaise went into the village to have fun. 

Harry had been outside reading for only a few minutes before a sound startled him. He quickly put down his book and sprung to his feet. In the distance, an animal ran towards him at great speed. Harry grinned as he recognized his friend.

"Grimm! Where have you been? Probably off terrorizing the Dark Forest/"

Grimm barked happily and licked Harry.

"Let me just grab my book and then we can go for a little walk, how does that sound?"

Grimm barked in agreement.

Harry gathered his things and shrunk them so they would fit in his pockets. As the hours passed, Harry and Grimm played all over the grounds, Even Hagrid's dog Fang joined in for a little bit.

As evening grew near, Hogwarts students began to return. Harry and Grimm sat outside near the main entrance, relaxing and watching the other students walk up to the school.

Harry spotted Hermione and Ron as the walked to the castle. Ron appeared angry and his voice could be heard all the way into the courtyard.

"I don't care what you say," Ron yelled. "That... Pet of yours has in in for him. He's probably still up cowering by the foot of my bed!"

"Ron, Scabbers is just old. My cat is not doing anything wrong. Cats eat mice."

"Scabbers is a rat! And he's mine! Just keep that monster away from him."

Harry turned to Grimm to tell him that the two had been fighting like that since the second week of classes but Grimm was nowhere to be found. Harry sighed and took his shrunken book out of his pocked and resized it. Harry searched for a comfortable position.

Before the green eyed boy could start reading, he heard a tentative 'A-hem' from in front of him. Draco stood, looking very uncomfortable. Blaise stood behind him, clearly pushing the boy forward.

Harry put down his book and raised an eyebrow. Draco mumbled something and quickly looked away.

"What was that, now?" Harry asked.

It took a few seconds before Draco said it again: "I'm sorry."

"Thats better," Harry said. "You were an ass, you know that right?"

"... Yeah, i know"

"Oh, i told him many times," Blaise said with a grin.

Harry laughed and stood after he re-shrunk his book. "We're okay, right?"

"We are."

"Good," Blaise sighed. "I can finally get some rest without the two of you complaining."

The three of them talked as they walked to the castle. As the made their way through the courtyard.

"Hey, Harry?" Draco asked. "I know i was a prat, but you have to admit that you were spending a lot of your time with your... other... friends."

Harry smirked. "Don't worry, I'm not going soft. Your father warned me about the headmaster. Hanging with Gryffindors may keep him off my back for a while. Also, by spending so much time in the tower, i get to see what they're up to. I'm sorry i didn't tell you, dragon."

"It's okay, i guess," Draco replied. "I still don't like you there all the time, but -"

Draco couldn't finish what he was going to say because the moment they stepped into the castle, a loud scream echoed down every crowded hallway.

Without thinking, Harry ran in the direction of the sound. Dark green eyes searched for the source of the noise. Harry tensed, ready to strike if necessary. Draco and Blaise finally found their friend outside of the portrait that guarded the Gryffindor tower. Harry was tense. A crowd of students had followed Draco and Blaise up the steps. Harry turned, his eyes darting to every painting on the walls.

Dumbledore made his way up the steps followed by some of the faculty. The headmaster was about to speak but Harry had found who he was looking for. He walked towards a painting by the top of the stairs, letting the Fat Lady's shredded portrait show. Students gasped and the Professors stood, horrified.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore demanded.

Harry didn't answer. In a cam voice Harry asked, loud enough for every one hear, "Lady, what happened here?"

Only then did everyone quiet enough to hear the frightened sob of the Fat Lady.

"Eyes like the Devil, he's got!"

"Who!?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I didn't let him in," The Fat Lady said, still shaking. "He got angry... He..."

Harry spoke again. "M'Lady, who did this to you?"

The Fat Lady didn't appear to hear. She jumped for portrait to portrait, trying to hide. Finally she spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Nasty temper hes got, that Sirius Black!" And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Finally this chapter is finished!  
I hope you all like it.  
I started on the next chapter, but i am not sure when it will come out...  
I'm hoping it will be soon.

**Isabel.Evelyn **


	11. chapter snippet

**Title: Tough Act**  
Author: Izzy  
Pairing: DMHP (minor/eventual)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: not mine…  
Warnings: slash, dark!Harry, Slytherin!Harry

**Just to show you all that I am not (completely) dead, here is a quick snippet of Chapter 9!**

**All updates, notes, comments, writing concerns, and inspo can be found at ff (dot) inqued (dot) net.**

**This is just a small taste of things to come. Please note that this has not yet been beta-ed.**

* * *

After a quick _tempus_, Raven stood up and stretched. If Sirius didn't show up soon, he would have to head back to the castle. Only a few hours had passed after what students had quickly labeled "The Black Incident". The headmaster, unsure of what to do, had confined all the students to the great hall so that a thorough sweet of the castle could be done. It was hard enough for the dark haired youth to get out unnoticed by his friends, let alone the many staff members who were combing the castle for anything out of the ordinary.

After casting a quick charm to rid the room of the dust and conjuring some light reading, Raven sank back into the old, somewhat damaged couch and waited for his godfather to arrive. A few chapters passed before a head with shaggy black hair cautiously poked into the room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Raven demanded before Black could say a word. "Are you completely mental? What if you were caught?" Raven closed his eyes and took a deep breath and continued quietly, "why would you take such a risk?"

Sirius signed and sat down next to his godson and pulled him into a tentative hug before answering, "Look at this."

Sirius reached into his pocked and pulled out an old, wrinkled piece of paper. Raven took a closer look. The page was an article from The Prophet, dated mid June. A family of red heads smiled up at him.

Sirius nervously tucked a bit of hair behind his ear before looked up. "What do you know about Peter Pettegrew?"


End file.
